Photograph
by Crimson Creature Izumi
Summary: A moment can be captured by the single click of a camera. The way it comes out depends on it's holder. Rated for language and lemon.
1. Session 1

Photograph 

Summary: Bullets do not kill; neither do katanas. A heart is tampered with. Love is Kindled. Decisions are made in blood.

Today the rain pours down more than ever. One of those rainy days were all your happiness gets washed away. I had a dream. A man was there, I don't know who, but his frame was blurry and all I could see was his smile; a smile that melted my heart, yet filled it with sorrow at the same time.

Memories of an old friend flashed through my head this morning. That man, I will miss him. I knew it would happen sooner or later though; he was to caught up in his past to think of the present. I learned over time to forget the feelings for him that hurt me for such a long time.

I used to love him, Spike, he was the light of my day. Now that he's gone, I feel as though a large part of my life has been ripped out. I pray for him every day though, and some day I wont have to pray anymore because I know he will be alright.

Vicious, the man who had taken what was so dear to me. Though, now I even forgave him. I forgive most people now because I can't go my whole life seeking revenge against those who were lower than me. Vicious hated Spike not because he stole his girl, but because he, the only person he could trust, stabbed him in the back and turned on him for a woman.

After the Bebop broke up, I found me a little apartment on Jupiter. The last I heard, Ed was on earth somewhere and I don't know were Jet had gone. I miss them from time to time though; Ed's playfulness and Jet's nagging.

I put on my coat and headed for the store, I'm running low on food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walk through these misty streets of Callisto I think back to the day I killed Spike. At the time, I felt like all the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. But the bastard shot me. Luckily the bullet missed my vital arteries.

I came to this deserted planet after the syndicate departed. Today I had the strangest dread that I still find myself thinking about. I was on earth and there were millions of dead bodies around me. I had killed all of them with my katana. Suddenly Faye Valentine was at my side. She wrapped her arms around me and we observed the gruesome site of it all.

It is strange that Ms. Valentine was at my side; she is one I hadn't thought of in a long time. I haven't thought in a while though; images just flash through my mind. I walk to the apartment building I recently stay in as I picture Faye Valentine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look up and see a very familiar man. The man who killed Spike. "Vicious?" I ask

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speak of the devil, "Faye Valentine," I say Chapter End. . . . . . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How did you like it? Please R/R and tell me. No flames. . . . .

P/S: Sorry about the gross dotted lines. it's the only thing my manager would let me do.

Peace3 Izumi

Peace3


	2. Session 2

Photograph

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop

Faye took a step backward in surprise. She hadn't expected to see Vicious here!

"Vicious," she whispered again

Vicious stood to his full length, "Ms. Valentine," he replied

Faye ran her hand through her hair, "How did you survive" she questioned

"I didn't," he simply said and walked past Faye

Faye stood, astonished for a moment deciding if that was just her imagination, or had Vicious just been there and talked to her? She slowly turned her head to see him still walking forward down the narrow, misty street. Then it wasn't her imagination that had taken its way with her so many times since Spike's death. She spun around and chased after his fading form.

"Vicious wait!" she cried

Vicious stopped walking and turned to be greeted by the arms of Faye Valentine. He stumbled backward a little and she collapsed against him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know why, but I was glad to see Vicious. He may have killed the only man I ever loved, but it was for the best. Spike would have probably died of heartache anyways. I knew Spike never felt anything more for me than friendship. Still, I don't know I showed emotion to him, he was cold and dangerous, but I was glad to see him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told her I didn't make it because I didn't. When Spike shot me; that part of me that would follow orders like a trained dog died. I was reborn through the bullet as a man who follows his own path. This new man will feel what ever comes, no masks. And right now, I'm surprised, Faye Valentine is sobbing in my arms, she's entwined into me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't leave me too," Faye sobbed, holding tight to Vicious' shirt.

Vicious unconsciously put a hand on the top of her head and the other around her back. She let out a muffled sob and squeezed tighter to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lift my face from his, now, tear stained shirt and look into his soft, blue eyes. He no longer resembles the cold, merciless killer that murdered Spike, but a man of emotion, cares. He smiled at me, a smile very familiar. It was sweet and divine, yet, sad and heart wrenching. Tears spilled out of my eyes, it was him, the man from my dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't find the words to say how I felt. All I could do was smile at this her. I had forgotten our past as fast as Spike's bullet took my life. She had shown me affection even after I had taken her friend. It was going to fast in reality, but here and now, I felt like it was lasting longer than ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye untangled herself from Vicious and reached into her pocket for some paper and a pen. She scribbled her address and number on it and handed the paper to him.

Vicious took the paper from Faye and stared at it for a while. He lived in the same building, how had he missed her so many times when they lived in the same building?

"I live here," Vicious said,

"What?" Faye gasped, "I've never seen you in there"

"We must have missed each other, " he murmured

"I need a drink," Faye said

"Want to join me," asked Vicious

Faye smiled," Yeah," she said

-----------------& & -----------------

Vicious had to walk Faye home that night because she had put down a few too many. Her body had become accustomed to not drinking over time, so two or three shots got to her. After a while, she started sobbing and asking Vicious why he had to kill Spike, that she missed him so much. When Vicious told her why, she began to wail and attract attention, so he had to take her home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finally get her home; she begges me to stay. She says she doesn't want to be alone. I tell her I'll stay of course, but where will I sleep. "With me, silly," she slurs. I say "no." She cries and tells me I owe her. I give up and say yes, I never really liked seeing women cry deep down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicious helped Faye into her room and lay her down on her bed. He sat beside her until she fell asleep and examined her for a while. She was a beautiful woman; any man would think so. As he looked down at the rest of her, he noticed she was more covered up than usual. She wore a white tank top and a pair of purple jeans; this wasn't really her look, though it was way better than those sluttish rags she used to wear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a wild day," I think, "We just run into each other, get drunk, and sleep in the same bed." I really don't get that woman, I could kill her right now-though I wouldn't-. Does she always invite rivals of the past to her house? And why do I feel so comfortable around her? I feel like I knew her in another life. It could be a possibility.

Well, who knows; I am tired and drunk. I lay beside Faye on the bed, turn off the light, and slip into unconsciousness.

Chapter End. . . . . . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hoped you liked this chap too! Please be nice and R&R!

Peace3 Izumi


	3. Session 3

Photograph

I wake up at dawn, weird. My vision is blurry as I roll out of bed to the bathroom. I lazily turn on the shower that, in return, spits hot water at me. I strip off my clothes and step into the shower. I nearly fall asleep as the water pours over me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am awokenas Faye stumbles to the bathroom. I hear her start the water. I rub my eyes and sit up. I am debating on whether I should leave or stay. I don't know how long I did this, but it was too late to leave now, because she was coming out of the bathroom now, a towel wrapped around her body. Her eyes widen as she spots me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I step out of the shower, feeling the cold air pierce my skin; I should have turned on the heat last night. Last night, I don't really remember. Vicious was there and he held me. I can't take it anymore. I see things that aren't there and they torment me. I sit on the floor as silent tears fall from my eyes.

I gather myself together and open the door leading to my room. I must have finally gone crazy because there was Vicious, sitting on my bed, hunched over. I stood there for a moment shocked. I fell to my knees and started to shake all over. "He's not there Faye," I heard myself say over and over. I hugged myself to stop the shaking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She collapses and starts to mumble something to herself. I watched her quiver on the floor as the tears spilled from her eyes. She has her hands on her face now and she looked up at me through parted fingers. "You're not her," she said, a twisted grin appearing on her face. She began to giggle and soon erupted in a fit of laughter.

I sympathized with her right now. She hadn't gotten over the death of Spike and she thinks I'm dead too. She doesn't remember what happened yesterday. I have to explain; I'm not him anymore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicious got up from the bed and kneeled beside Faye. He placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her into an embrace. All the while, Faye kept insisting that he wasn't there and that she had lost her mind.

"I'm not a ghost," he whispered, "Spike's bullet missed my vital organs"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look into his face. It's realistic. Too realistic. I hear his words. They echo through me. He is alive, he is here. He should be my enemy, but I can't think of any reason to be mad at him right now. His bodyfills my cold, hollow center.

I just can't let him go. It's too painful to let another piece of me go. Even if Vicious was in my nightmares for a long time, he is still a part of me. If this is just a dream, then I wouldn't mind dreaming a little longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tells me over and over again. I couldn't quite understand, but I tried my best to comfort her. She wasn't the strong arrogant woman I was used to, but a mere reflection image of her. She needed support. I look upon her tear streaked face for a second time.

"I'll help you through this," I say. She nods and wipes her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye came to the conclusion that this was all just in her imagination, and decided to go along with it as long as it lasted. Vicious stood and offered his hand to Faye. She took it and got to her feet.

"I 'm ok," she lied, "Do you want me to get you something?"

"No," Vicious said, "You should rest right now, I'll go home"

Faye played with the end of her towel, "Ok,' she said, "Come back later though"

With that, Faye disappeared into the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watch her hurry to the restroom. Is she feeling nauseous? Oh well, I'll come back later. Until then, I have to get cleaned up and meditate for a while.

I wait in the bathroom until I hear the clink of the door as it closes. I have gone crazy, I am insane. I step out of the bathroom into my room and to my dresser. I take a pair of black shorts and a white t- shirt out. This outfit really reminds me of Ed. She should be like sixteen now. I had to find her, soon.

I sit on my living room couch and flip through a fashion magazine; I should really start to shop again. I'm starting to look like a normal. I may be crazy but I should still be a lady.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk through the elevator doors and press the seventh floor button. The doors close. I hope I haven't jumped the gun with Faye. Like I said before, she isn't the woman she used to be, strong, independent. The doors creak open and I step out onto my floor. Apartment number 7D.

As I rest on my couch, I notice how empty my house is; a square couch in the living room, a round table in the dining room, and a bed and dresser in my room. Oh well, I'm not a female, I don't need decorations, they're odd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Vicious was heading into his room, he heard a sound. Someone was inside his apartment.

Chapter End. . . . . . . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A cliffhanger! Please R&R!

Peace3 Izumi


	4. Session 4

Photograph

I see an unfamiliar ceiling when I wake up. Am I tied down? No, it must be the tight bandages fastened around my shoulder and back. What happened? Where is Vicious? Is Spike here?

I prop myself on my elbow and groan; pain shoots through my shoulder and down my back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit with my head in my hands and stare into blankness. Spike calls me some obsene name, but I try not to let it get to me. His insults are irrelevant to me at the moment. I decide to check on Faye who is in my room. Spike immediately gets up to follow me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hear a shuffle and look over to see Vicious and Spike in the doorway. I suddenly remember that I was trying to stop their fight.

"Hi," I say shyly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Spike said, pushing past Vicious

Vicious scowled at Spike, "Are you feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah," Faye lied

Spike leaned against the window pane by the wall and pulled out a cigarette, "Sorry 'bout that Faye," he mumbled searching for a light

Faye winced as she sat up in the bed. She slightly smiled at Spike.

"What's going on?" Faye questioned Spike and Vicious

Spike shrugged, "I came to visit you," he said, "Thought you would like to start up the old job again"

"I'm sorry Spike, I can't do that anymore," she whispered

Spike's cigarette drooped a bit on his lip, "Okay," he said slowly

"Sorry," Faye said again

"No prob," he responded

"Well, I'll be at that motel on 32nd street if you want to talk," he said as he left

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watch him leave my apartment. He says she can find him at a motel. Why did he come back when he was the one who caused her all this pain in the first place? If I care about her so much, does this mean I love her?

Love; it's an unfamiliar word to me, and I am somewhat confused on what I do know about the word. The meaning of the word to me is some were between the feelings I have for Faye and the retribution I have toward Spike. All I know now is that I have to kill him again. If Spike lives, that means the death of me and possibly Faye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did I come to Callisto anyway? I know I didn't expect to find Faye here, and defiantly not Vicious. Maybe I needed to feel the coldness of this place to find out if I was still alive. I was just walkin' down the street one day and cut through an ally to get on the next block. When I got on the next street couldn't you believe what I saw?

There was Faye and Vicious gettin' all fresh in the street. That surprised the hell outta me, but I decided to wait and see what happened. I watched them go to the bar and then go home together. It was kinda strange that they both lived in the apartment building that Gren lived in.

I still don't understand why Faye flipped out or why Vicious is all "Mr. Niceguy" now, but I'm not gonna let Vicious get his way again. It's best if Faye is with me anyway. But I can't take her if she keeps up the basket case act.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicious locked the door after Spike left and returned to the room. He looked down at Faye's quivering frame; she was crying again. Vicious sat down beside Faye and began to pat her lightly on the head.

"I don't want to disappoint him again," Faye said scooting closer to Vicious, despite her wounds.

"Disappoint him?" Vicious asked, "What do you mean"

"If I hadn't been so mean to him," she said, "he wouldn't have had a reason to be caught up in the past"

"Faye," Vicious sighed, "That's just the way he is, he's always been that way"

Faye sniffed and lifted her arms a fraction before wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Vicious asked

Faye nodded and lifted her arms again. She ran her fingers through Vicious' hair and looked him in the eye.

"I love the way you are, Vicious," she whispered, "You're my medium"

Faye leaned toward Vicious and planted a small kiss on his lips and stood up.

"I understand it a little now," she said, "Thanks"

Vicious nodded, a little disappointed. He joined her and walked her to her apartment.

"I'll see you soon," Faye said, smiling

"Yes," Vicious returned her smile, "soon"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry all you spike fans ; I sort of made him out to be the bad guy. But who knows, in a strange twist of fate, Spike could be the good guy. I love Spike, I really do, and when he died on the T.V. show, I cried, but I also love Vicious. So you'll just have to deal with it and don't FLAME! WHO EVER FLAMES, I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN AND KILL THEM! They don't call me the 'Crimson Creature' for nothing.

Peace3


	5. Session 5

Photograph

A/N: This chapter contains slight lemon so if you don't like it go else were. . . In other words, GET THE HELL OUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! Thank you.

I sit, confused on my living room couch as another morning comes. Do I really want to walk down that crazy path Spike is on, again? Do I want to accept the complicated love of Vicious? I can remember that goofy smile playing upon Spike's face, his messy hair, and that careless way he went about life. Do I really want to let him slip away a second time?

I bring my knees to my chest. I understand that they are both alive, but I can't stop crying. I can't decide what it is that I want emotionally. I want to stand in the current downpour out side my window. To feel each tiny droplet replenish my mind and body. I want to feel the cold Callisto wind sting my skin to reassure me I am still alive.

Finally, I uproot myself from the couch and step out of my apartment door. I feel the icy metallic floor burn the bottom of my bare feet as I exit. I take the elevator and push though the heavy doors. A burst of frosty wind whips my face, arms, and legs.

I feel the rain slowly wash away my emotion. Just for a moment, I feel free and. . . . alive. I slowly step into a puddle of icy precipitation. My feet numb and it feels good. For a moment, I am. . . . . Transient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I unsheathe my kitana and watch the blade glisten in the sunlight. I want to use it so bad, but I have come to resist the urge. I vowed to only use it in a crisis. But every now and then I have the overwhelming desire to see blood. I slowly slide the metal against my wrist. A crimson line streaks against my skin.

I smile and watch as blood spills from me. Sick I know, but I am not very sane as it is. I have been a killer all my life, and a lack in it over time corrupts me. I retrieve a towel from the bathroom to prevent the bleeding. I return to my living room and stand at the window. What I see is unbelievable.

Faye is standing in the rain, the freezing Callisto rain. I sheathe my kitana and rush out the door. I take the stairs down and push though the front doors. She looks like an angel as she slowly twirls. Then, suddenly she falls; her body collapses into the puddle she is standing in.

I hurry over to her and gather her into my arms and carry her up to my apartment. I place her on my bed and place my hand upon her drained cheek; she is cold. I look at her drenched clothes and decide there was only one thing to do to keep her from getting sick; take her out of them.

As soon as her clothes are off, I dress her in one of my shirts and pants. I resist the urge to touch her any were she wouldn't want to be touched as I do this. I'm a pitiful man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pull out a smoke as I watch T.V. . Some stupid soap opera or what ever is on. I loosen my tie and kick my feet up on the coffee table. It's been four days since I saw Faye and I'm starting to get pissed off. Is she going to at least call or something'? Damn, I forgot, I didn't give her a number.

Maybe I could look her up; she's probably the only female on this planet. Bunch of weirdo men livin' in this place. I wonder why she even moved here, she's like s piece of sweet, juicy meat here. I could understand why Vicious came here, though. This is where his war buddy lived.

Well, I'll give her three more days, but after that, I'm takin' her, whether she likes it or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm," Faye groaned, she opened her eyes slowly and licked her lips

Vicious watched silently from the other side of the room as she curiously looked around the room and then under the covers. She gasped and brought the sheets close around her body.

He chuckled. She must have heard him because she quickly looked up at him. He could see the horror in her eyes and immediately grinned.

"W-What happened," she asked, "Why am I wearing this? What happened to my clothes"

"I had to take them off," Vicious simply said

"WHAT !" she exclaimed, "W-We didn't have. . . _sex_ . . . Did we?"

Vicious grinned evilly, he was having fun with this, "What do you believe," he asked

She frowned, "Listen up buddy, if you took advantage of me," she said in a dangerous voice, "I will- What the hell are you smiling at !"

Vicious shook his head slowly, "I love sex as much as the next man," he said, "but Ms.Valentine, I would never take advantage of a woman unwilling"

Faye relaxed, "So then, what _did_ happen?" she asked quietly

"You were standing in the rain and you fell," he said in a calm voice," So I brought you up here to prevent you from getting sick"

"Oh," Faye said quietly, "Sorry"

Vicious shook his head again and smiled, "No worries," he said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stare at him for a moment getting lost in his smile. He has a gorgeous smile. I want to kiss him so bad right now. I want him, but I have to restrain myself, I have to act like a woman.

Oh, gosh, I'm still staring at him. I look away quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want her lips, to kiss and suck them until they bruise. I want to be inside her, to feel her. Damn, I have to stop before I get a hard-on.

Before I can stop myself, I walk across the room and seat myself on the bed next to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh, He's coming over. He's sitting next to me. I want him to kiss me so bad. He leans in and merely brushes his lips to mine. I gently exhale, should I really be doing this? I don't know, but I'm going crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smile against her supple lips and slowly bring my hand up to rest on her abdomen. She groans as I path light kisses down to her collarbone. I slowly lick her soft skin. She tastes so pure, like rain. I gradually push her down on the bed so that she is under me.

I steadily unbutton her shirt and her breast fall free. She breathes my name out as I move lower to her creamy breast. I massage her left breast flicking her rosy nipple with my thumb. I apply my mouth to her right breast and she gasps. I trace my tongue around her nipple and playfully nip at it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His mouth feels so good against me. Believe it or not, I hadn't had sex since before my Cryogenics. I may tease, but I'm not a whore. I run my hands through his silvery hair. He moves from one breast to the other and gradually goes even lower.

He gently pries my legs open and removes my pants. A picture of Spike flashes through my mind. Why him? Why now? Oh, I can't do this. But it feels so damn good. I can feel his fingertips enter me. His tongue glides over my womanhood. I see Spike's goofy smile, his lazy posture.

I can't take it anymore. I moan in pleasure. Oh, it feels so good. But isn't this wrong?

I'm so sorry Vicious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vicious," Faye breathed, "Vicious we can't do this"

Vicious painfully stopped, his manhood throbbing, "What," he asked out of breath

Faye looked down at his confused face, "I'm sorry," she said

"What are you talking about," he asked, "I thought you wanted this"

Faye sat up and pulled Vicious closer to her, "I want it so bad, but," she trailed off

Vicious looked deep into her emerald eyes and frowned, "Spike," was the only thing he said

She looked away and slowly nodded. He scowled and turned his back to her.

"Vicious," she began, "I- I really do like you"

"That's it," he asked, piercing her with a look at pure hatred, "You like me, but you love Spike"

Faye backed up, "No it's not like that at all," she said," Spike is my friend, and- and he will always be that"

"Really," he inquired, sarcasm thick in his voice

"Really," Faye said, "When I did have feelings for him, he would never return them"

Vicious still had an angry look on his face, but it softened slightly

" He was too caught up in his past," she said, "Julia"

At the mention of the woman's name, Vicious chuckled, "Yes," he replied, "Poor dead Julia"

Faye looked at him a little disturbed, "Ithought you _loved_ her"

"No," Vicious said, "She was just another whore"

Faye felt her chest grow hot with rage, "So is that all _I _am?" she asked shaking," another one of your whores"

Vicious was suddenly very serious, "Tell me, Faye," he said, his voice going deep, "If I didn't care for you, would I be reacting like this"

Faye looked at him, "I don't know," she said, "Maybe you told _Julia_ this too"

Vicious forcibly grabbed Faye's arm and clasped it to his chest, "Do you feel that," he asked

"Feel what," Faye asked

"My heart pumps the blood of a new man," he said, "A man who can experience new things"

Faye looked up at him ,"Even love?" she asked

Vicious closed his eyes and nodded.

Faye brushed a strand of his long silver hair away, "Then prove it," she whispered

Vicious grinned his eyes still closed. He nodded once more and opened his eyes to reveal icy blue crystals.

"See you," Said Faye, clothing herself

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and started toward the door.

"Faye," Vicious said, Faye turned, "I _will_ make you mine"

"Oh yeah," asked Faye playfully, "I'd like to see you and your little buddy try"

Faye left and Vicious looked down, his member was standing at full salute. He smiled and leaned back on his hands, his head tilted back.

Chapter End. . . . . . . . . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, I finished that chap! I'm sorry for being a tease with the lemon, but it will eventually happen, but with who? So R/R please!

Peace3


	6. Session 6

Photograph

Maybe I should go visit Spike today; he has been waiting. I wonder if he left yet.

--------------------------

Faye threw on her jacket and headed out the door. She quickly made her way down the halls to the elevator. When the doors finally opened, she stepped through and pressed the main floor button. The button flickered as the doors slowly closed.

While the elevator made it's way down through the floors, Faye looked around the elevator. She frowned up when her eyes feel upon a bum balled up in the corner. He looked like he wasn't breathing. Faye sighed and looked forward as the doors grudgingly opened. She stepped out and someone else went in.

"What the fuck!" the guy exclaimed, "This man's dead!"

Faye pulled out a cigarette when she got outside and lit up. Then she started toward Spike's motel.

--------------------------

I should stop this. I'm actin' like a dumb ass again. I really should have learned my lesson with Julia, every time I chase after something, it gets father away. Maybe I should just ignore her again, then she'd come to me. Wait, what am I saying? Me and Faye are just partners. Yeah, nothing but partners. If that's so, then why the hell am I waiting here? I should just go.

--------------------------

I'm finally here. It's the motel Spike said he was staying at. The bright nylon letters spelled out "MOTEL". The "E" was blinking so much that it made my eyes sting. I open and close my eyes a few times before continuing to Spike's room.

His room had to be the worst looking one, at least from the appearance of the door. It was all dented in and burned in some spots; Spike had probably lost his keys and kicked in the door or something. Suddenly, the door opened and there was Spike. He was looking at the floor and almost bumped into me. I stepped out of his way.

"'Scuse me," he mumbled

"Spike," I said.

He looked up at the sound of my voice and smirked, "Finally," he replied

--------------------------

"Um, I came," said Faye

"Yeah," Spike said, "Come in"

Faye followed Spike into his room. Every thing was perfect. Surprisingly, there was no cigarettes in the ashtray, the walls were pearly white, and the was made so tight, you could bounce a quarter off of it. Faye sat down on a cushioned chair in the middle of the room.

Spike sat down on the bed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He took a lighter from the other and lit it.

"So," he said blowing out a cloud of smoke, "what'd you come here for"

Faye sighed at his straightforward question, "Well," she responded, "I wanted to see you, see as you're still alive and I used to _live_ with you"

Spike stared at her for a while. Whenever Faye looked into Spike's eyes too long, she started to get nervous. She glanced away momentarily then returned his gaze.

"It's weird," he said, "How a person can change so suddenly"

He took a drag from his cig, "How they can say one thing and mean the other," he breathed

Faye looked at him, confused, "Who are you talking about, Spike?" she asked

"Just an old friend," he answered, "and ooolld friend"

Faye shook her head, "I never get a word that comes out of your mouth until it's too late," she said crossing her legs

--------------------------

I watch her, sitting there. She crosses her legs and I can't help but feel that same odd feeling I felt the other day; the tightness in the chest, the quickening of the heart, and the strange remorseful thoughts. Back on the Bebop, I never thought of her in this way, but now, all of my thoughts somehow go back to her.

I can't fall again 'cause you know what they say, "When you fall you get hurt, and sometimes, you never get up". Well, I don't know if they say all_ that_, but I know it's true. I gotta leave; stop this before I hurt myself.

----------------------------

There was a moment of silence before Faye decided to break it, "Um Spike," she said, "I've decided I want to stay on Callisto for a while"

She shifted in her chair and then proceeding, "I know it's a cold place filled with drugs, crime and gluttony," she continued, "It's just that I've cleared my debts and I'm trying to get off my feet before I leave"

Spike's eyes glazed over for a second, as if he were thinking about something. His hand glided over to the ashtray and put out the remaining of his cigarette.

"Hey," he said focusing on her once again, "That's great news"

Faye laughed a little, her voice shaking in the process, "Yeah, if I went back to bounty hunting," she said, "I would become all depre- careless again"

"So you didn't like it in the first place," Spike said, "Why didn't you just say that?"

Faye paused, "'cause some things are better left unsaid," she said, "And some things hurt to realize"

"Now I don't understand _you_," Spike responded

"Hm, no one ever really did," she said uprooting herself from the chair, "Bye Spike"

Faye exited the room and walked down the narrow hallway of doors. Just as she reached the motel exit she felt a hand grab her and force her around. She looked up to see a pair of mitch- matched eyes staring at her.

"I want to know you," Spike said claiming Faye's lips

Faye stood for a moment, awe struck. Her eyes softened, "Spike, "she half whispered, "There was a time when I really loved you, a time when all I wanted was to be with you"

She exhaled, "But now I can only be your friend," she continued, "I lost those feelings a long time ago, and I can't regain them"

Faye brought her hand to Spike's cheek , "I love you, Spike," she said, "But I'm not _in_ love with you"

Spike looked into Faye's eye's desperately for a different answer, "Faye," was all he said

Faye looked down, "I'm sorry," she said, " I have to go now"

Faye let him go and continued her walk back to her apartment. She looked back once to see Spike walking back to his room; hands in his pockets, head hung low. She sighed, hugged her coat to her body, and proceeded forward.

"Goodbye," she whispered, "Cowboy"

Chapter 6. . . . . . . . End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Um for all of you reading this fic, I'm really really REALLY sorry for the dotted line thingies. I tried to take them off, but it just won't work. So please just try to get past it, I would really like if you would leave a comment or something on this chapter because I'm not sure if it should go in this story. . . Thank you!

Peace3 Izumi


	7. Session 7

Photograph

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. . . . .

I returned to my apartment with a heavy heart. I didn't want to break loose with Spike, but I couldn't have my cake and eat it too, I'm just not the type. I plopped on the couch and flipped on the TV to the toons channel; they always cheered me up.

After a moment of watching Daffy getting his beak blown off (ok, Looney Toons are still here, ok) for the umpteenth time, I reached for the remote and turned the TV off. I guess the great power of laughter couldn't even raise my spirits right now. I sighed and curled up in a ball, wallowing in my self-pity and guilt.

-------

I tripped, fell, and broke my heart. It was an aimless goal to go searching for something that will never be. Why did I have to take that dive? It was so stupid of me, leaving for three years and coming back asking for love. She's probably pissed; I know I would be.

Love? I came back for love? . . . . . I guess so, other wise I wouldn't have this feeling inside. It's an under water feeling, like when you're drowning and you know you're gonna die, but you still struggle to get to the top; that choking feeling in the throat and the contraptions in the lungs. I just wanna know you Faye, know you like I never knew you before. I wanna see you in a different light.

Or is it just that I want something to look forward to?

-------

I lightly touch my left shoulder, there is an empty feeling dwelling deep within my soul. A feeling that I am rather ashamed to admit. I wouldn't dare speak it aloud, not even to Faye Valentine, for she would laugh at my foolishness. I can't even coup with myself and come to the conclusion that I have this feeling harboring within my very being.

I am soft for even thinking such a thought. Yeah, a beast who has lost it's fangs; given into pitying another and feeling remorse. It tickles me (as much as I detest it) that I was even that intent on being so voracious at that point of my life. No, what I can't _believe_ is this feeling, it bother's me so. I feel emptiness, remorse, pity, and most of all shame for embracing this felling. . . . .

I miss my bird.

Chapter 7. . . . . . . End

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's just a moment for all the characters before the last chapter. That's right, next chapter is the last of photograph. I will try to update soon! 

Peace3 Izumi


	8. Final Session

Photograph

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or mentions of Sir Isaac Newton's theories on motion. . . . . .

The first rays of twilight seep trough my window. With novel eyes, I stare through the portal leading to a new life. A life filled with mystery and new pains. A life with him, my unexpected prince.

A hollow tapping sound brings my thoughts to a halt. I reach under my pillow revealing my trusty Glock 30. It was only natural to carry protection on a planet filled with crime and sin. I slowly slipped out of bed and silently made my way down the hall leading to the front door.

I positioned myself at the side of the door my gun situated to blast the asshole who dared to knock at my door at- I look at the digital clock on the coffee tabled- 6:00am! I look through the peep whole and am greeted by pitch-blackness.

In one movement I unlock the door, open it, and aim at the jerk . A smirk creeps up my face and I press my Glock into his forehead.

"Do you _ever_ sleep," I ask

He just stares at me, a similar grin plastered on his face. Suddenly I feel a cool object run across my thigh followed by a trickle of warm substance. I close my eyes and lower my gun.

"Come in," I say

He nods and steps in, closing the door behind him and locking it.

---------------------

To night shall be the night to determine everything. Is love truly harbored in this tainted soul? Does this relationship derive purely on desire? And mainly, is she a faithful cohort? I take my first step into a new world(or into Faye's apartment).

--------------------

"Want some coffee?" I ask , ruffling my hair a bit

He nods. He's so noble, as usual. He carefully props his katana up against the arm of the couch. I turn and walk to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

After cleaning out the filter I scoop in some instant coffee and flip the switch on the side of the machine. I yawn and lean over the sink . A sucking sound comes from the coffee machine and dark liquid starts to drip into the glass pot beneath.

I head back to the living room and sit opposite to him. He sits in a slouched position, elbows on knees, hands lazily hung between his legs. I watch his eyes snake from the floor to my thigh. He tucks a lock of hair behind his ear to clear his view. I lightly touch the cut he printed into me, collecting a bit of blood on the tips of myfingers.

His gaze slowly lifts to my face and eventually to my eyes. I bring my fingers to smiling lips, parting them momentarily to insert the sullied fingers. I close my eyes and savor the metallic flavor.

I open my eyes and stare seductively into his icy pools. He leans back, resting the back of his head against the cushion. He brings his hands to each side and places them on each side of him, palms up. His body called to me and I obediently followed.

I place my hand tenderly on his shoulder and slip into him, my legs gliding up around his strong torso. Slowly, my hands move to his and I place them on my hips. They grip me, pulling me farther into him. I plant butterfly kisses down the pale flesh of his jawbone.

With each touch, his body becomes more intact with reality. Now he looks down at me, his eyes half lidded and filled with a new emotion. They are blue crystals that now give off such power that they create the image of smoke.

Before I know it, I am being carried into the bedroom, cradled in masculine arms. He gives the door a little kick and it shuts with a light snap. Gently he lays me on the bed before standing to remove his coat (not a jacket because cold doesn't bother him, k).

He returns, positioning himself above me. In one yank, he rips my nightshirt down the front. I gasp at his sudden blunt behavior. Excitement stirs inside of me as his hands slid over my torso, groping and kneading the flesh. I moan under his touch, asking for more.

His hands find their way to my inner thigh, running across the sensitive skin. Lower, lower he goes until he reaches the moistened fabric that ever so irritatingly separate him from me. He steadily massages my womanhood. I gasp, feeling the contact even through the material of our division.

--------------------

"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction"

I use this technique on Faye. For every time I touch her, her body trembles and she cries out. For my action, she gives an opposite and equally arousing reaction.

I snap the buckle on her bra, freeing her breasts from their temporary confinement. I lower my mouth to her soft mounds and slowly licked her rigid nipples. She moans as I nip at her rosy buds. I slip my fingers from wet garment to the brim of her underwear. In one movement, I rip them from her hips and toss them to the floor, earning an eroticgasp.

It feels good, my fingers against here warm, lubricated flesh. I gently massage her womanhood before pushing my fingers inside. Her moans increase as I pump my fingers in and out, carrying her closer to climax.

Finally I feel her walls tighten around my fingers and a warm milky substance follows after. I gradually remove my fingers from her and bring them to my mouth, licking the bittersweet juice from them. She giggles through pants and runs a hand over my bare back.Smiling and tenderly kiss her lips.

--------------------

I smile against him as we engage into a passionate kiss, running my hands through his silver locks. Now it's my turn to take charge. I push him off me and crawl to the edge of the bed, signaling for him to follow, he smirks. I position myself on the floor in front of the bed on my knees.

He sits on the edge, feet on the floor. I chuckle as I come up between his legs and unbuckle his belt. He puts his hand on mine and gently removes it. I look up at him, confusion clearlyblanketing my face. He just smiles and stands. I can see the bulge in his pants that signalsan erection.

I happily moan and pull on his pant legs as he unbuttons and unzips them. They fall to his feet and reveal a pair of white boxers. I yank his boxers down, exposing him. His size is incredible, long and thick. I push him back on the bed and take his shaft into my hand.

I steadily stoke him with one hand, fondling his curly silver hairs with the other. A low growl escapes his throat and he takes a few locks of my hair in his hand. I lick his tip and he grunts ever so lightly. It makes me feel so good to hear him whine, I want more.

I make swirling motions up and down his shaft with my tongue while massaging the sensitive flesh packs underneath. His grip on my hair tightens and he softly pushes my head down, begging for more. I oblige and take him into my mouth.

He groans and leans back. I smile against his manhood and quickly pump him in and out of my mouth. He exhales loudly and runs his hands through my hair. After a moment, I stop, kissing the tip of his shaft before sliding my body up against his.

His eyes are closed and his mouth is situated into a small half-smile. I kiss him on the lips. His hands snake up around my back and the next thing I know, I'm on my back looking up into his angelic face, a halo of silver circling his features.

His hands go down to my thighs and part them. He slides into me, I gasp and wrap my legs around him.

-------------------

This is how is should be. Me, pushing inside of her like a wild beast. Her, grasping onto me and enjoying every minute of it. I feel her nails embed themselves into my back, leaving messy trails of blood and shredded skin.

Then suddenly, "I love you Faye"

It comes out a harsh grunt, but it was still said. Her eyes snap open.

"I love you too. . . Vicious," shecries outin the moment of climax

I increase my speed, driving into her. I hold my breath to boost pleasure as I spill into her, transfusing my DNA with hers. Exhaling, I collapse, washed over with satisfaction. She takes me into her arms and plants a kiss upon my brow. Ipeck the moistened skin on her neck.

"I mean it," I mumble

"Me too," she says before dozing off

I nuzzle her and roll over, bringing her into me. This woman may be the death of me, so many new emotions in such a little time. I look upon her sleeping form and brush a tress of lavender out of her face.

This moment is photographic; a moment captured and sealed in time. A picture that holds the very emotion and soul of the situation. This moment will be preserved into our minds for the rest of our lives. The future seems alien to us now and what ever shall come will come.

This hour, minute, second will stay forever, weather it be in the dustiest corners of our mind or at the freshest angle.

We are the cameras and this is the image.

(_The End)_

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. . . . . It needed to be ended with a CRASH, BANG, POP! It wasn't all that detailedeather,but I tried my best tomake a proper lemon. So if you like it. . . . . Review! And if you don't like it. . . . . Review! Anyways, comments? I know you got questions. I'll answer anything! Just review! Well, See Ya! 

-Izumi-


End file.
